Hinode
by Bravo 1
Summary: Naruto came back from a five year trip. But something diffrent about him. Now there's a new organization that is shrouded in mystery. What is all the mystery behind these two. NH SS
1. Return of a Hero

It has been five years since Naruto left the leaf village, since the time he left everyone missed him but after two years he was only a memory, except for one, Hinata Hyuga never forgot about him, his smile, his energetic attitude, the way he talked his mind out and the way that he never ever, ever give up.

It all happen before the Chunin exams, every Gennin was accept to enter, except for Naruto because the elders and most of the citizens of the village voted that he should not attend the exams. The Third tried everything in his powers to let Naruto in, but it was not possible, even Kakashi and the other Jonin tried to help out Naruto, but only to achieve nothing. His friends try to help him too, but he became more distant. Hinata unexpectedly was the only person who could pass his wall that he made. He always did feel at peace when she was around, though he never knew why. Four weeks later after Itachi and Kisame try to capture Naruto, rumors where heard from all around the village that Naruto had meetings of a strange man in a black coat. Two weeks later rumors of that every member of Akatsuki were killed by an unknown group, Jiraya had examine this incident for five years. The next day Naruto disappeared with out a trace all what was found was a burnt card in his apartment.

For two weeks ninja searched all over the country for him but found not a trace of an overly reacted knuckle head ninja. Five years latter he was only a memory except for Hinata who still has his memories in her heart.

In the Village Hidden in the Leafs nothing has change much most of the rookie nine are now Jonin and are now really successful. Ever since his disappearance Hinata became stronger, not for her clan, but so that she can keep exploring the country side on search for the boy she once loved.

"Hey Hinata!" shouted Kiba

She had been training her gentle fist of over three hours on a tree. She turned and saw Kiba, Akamaru and Shino walking up to her. "Hey Hinata, we're going to get something to eat do you want to come." She shook her head, "I…have to go somewhere…"

Shino sighed, she knew that they weren't stupid, so why even lie. "Hinata, he's gone, there's nothing that—"

"Shino…" She interrupted him; she sighed and shook of the tears in her eyes. "I…know he's somewhere out there, I just know." Before they were about to argue with her she ran off and disappeared into the forest. "Hinata!" Shino grabbed Kiba's arm. "Shino let go!"

"Kiba, she to far gone, it's just better if we just let her be for a while. Just like last time." He sighed and agreed with him and walked off back to the village.

Hinata rested next to a small stream, only two hundred miles away from the village. She got up and was about to keep looking. _"Why do you look for him?"_ a voice spoke behind her, she turns, while holding a kunai, but saw no one. "Who…who was that?" She was about to continue her search when out of nowhere someone wrapped their arms around her. She cursed whoever was holding her as she struggle to let go of their grasp. "Hinata, my angle cursed, that's so not you." She remember that voice she stop struggling, soon he let go of her and slowly turn to see his face. It was Naruto, but he looked different, his hair was the same and he was much taller, at least seven feet tall. She couldn't put her finger on it, but she knew that he looked different, but that didn't matter she finally found him. "N…n…Na…Naruto……it's…"

"Yeah it's me Hinata, I'm back." She looked at him with tears flowing out of her eyes, then she was about to faint and Naruto caught her before she hits the ground.

Back at the village it has been ten hours before Hinata left for her search for Naruto, usually she off searching for him for a couple of hours, but this was a little too much for her absence. Kiba and Shino searched allover over a hundred mile radius. "Damn it, where is she?!" Said Kiba

"I hope she's alright." Said Shino

Neji appeared in front of them along with Tenten and Lee. "Did you find anything?" They shook their heads and Neji cursed. "…where is she?!" He said in a really stern voice. "Go look for her again." They all nodded and ran off.

Hinata started to wake up she sat up and notice that she was lying on a bed in an unknown room. "Hinata…" She turns to see Naruto kneeling next to the bed. "…you're a wake." He got up and went to the other room, after he went to the other room she message her head. Naruto came back and knelt next to her again. "Here…" He handed her a glass of orange juice, she took the orange juice and drank it. After finishing it she looked at Naruto confused, sad and worried. "Naruto why…why did you leave…?"

He lowered his head guiltily. "Because……I had to find myself…" She was confused of what he just said, what did he meant by that? "I—I don't understand Naruto…"

"I needed to know what my place in the world I wanted to know more about myself. So I left the village to know more about myself." Hinata was speechless, she thought that he already knew what his place was in the world, to become the next Hokage, but guess she and he was wrong.

He caressed her cheek and kissed her forehead slightly. "I missed you so much Hinata." She felt like crying and just embracing him for the rest of their lives. "I missed you too Naruto." By astonished surprise he embraced her first and kissed her deeply, how long have they waited for this moment of time, how long have they waited for embracing each other and how long have they waited to say, I love you, to each other. Now they know it took eighteen years just to say they love each other, kiss each other, and embrace each other. Unfortunate they soon have to break the kiss for air. When they did they breathed heavily laying on each others forehead. "Did you like as much I did, Hinata?"

She nodded and kissed his lips lightly, then it hit her, where is she? "Naruto…where are we?"

"In the leaf village silly."

"In the leaf village…" Next to her bed was a curtain and Naruto opens them showing the village to her. "How long have you been staying here?"

"Five days."

"Five days, you've been staying in the village for five days!"

"Yeah, I wanted to see you on the first day, but I had to stay low, when the time was right to see you again. Apparently you like to travel a lot."

"I've been searching for you since the time you left it made me stronger, but also made me sad every time when I found no sign of you."

"I notice that at times, but don't worry I'm here now." She nodded and they were about to kiss again, but she stop in the middle of it when she notice what time it was. She stops only half way to his lips. "Naruto…I have to go back home." He hesitated but not wanting being a jerk he agrees, but under one condition, he has to take her back home. She agrees and they went their way.

Back with Neji and the others they all grouped back at the gate of the Hyuga Mansion. "Did you guys find anything?" They shook their heads and Neji cursed again. "Damn it, if she does come back home after ten Hiashi is going to kill her." There was a silent and annoying silence in the group, but then Akamaru jolted his head up quickly sensing someone familiar. He started barking at Kiba and the others. "What is it boy?" He barked again. "What you sense Hinata?!" Again he barked. "She's…" He looked pass the others and saw Hinata and someone else he hasn't seen for five years. They all turn where Kiba looked at and saw Hinata and, Naruto? "Hinata…" He yelled, but then he paused as he saw her walks with Naruto. "It's him…Naruto…" Said Tenten "He's taller…" Said Lee

"Hey guys! Long time no see huh." Speechless they were all never had they thought Naruto would have come back after what happen during the Chunin exams. "Hey guys, cat cut your tongue?" He said.

"_There's something different about him, but I can't put my finger on it. What is so different about him?"_ Thought Neji, there was something different about him. Even Akamaru sensed it, but even he couldn't put his paw on it. "You do know saying hi back is insulting!" They all came back to their senses and saw Naruto standing next to Hinata. "…H-hey Naruto…" Said Neji in a really unsure tone, the others said hi too, but they too had that strange feeling as well. Naruto and Hinata giggled, which made Neji, Kiba and Shino kind of angry. "Naruto…where did you find Hinata, if you touch her any—"

"I didn't Kiba, I found her while she was looking for me. Apparently she was the only one who cared about someone other than themselves." Then they saw it, something was different about him, even Hinata saw it, but she shook it off and thought he was just joking around. "Well here we are Hinata I'll see you tomorrow." She nodded and she kissed her slightly on the cheek, which took everyone by surprised. After the kiss he took off with out saying goodbye to the others. _"Naruto…I'll…see tomorrow then…"_ She said silently in her mind.

Like always Jiraya spied on the girls as always. "Hehehehe, that one is a pretty one."

"You're still a pervert Jiraya?" Jiraya jolted his head he has never heard that voice for five long years. He turns around and saw Naruto standing next to him. "Naruto…" He got up slowly as he touched his face making sure that he wasn't a mirage, again. "…it's you…it's really you!" He embraced him tightly as Naruto gasped for air. "Jiraya…can't breath…"

"Oh sorry." He let go and notice how tall he was, at least a foot taller than he is. "You're taller, what have you been eating?"

"Nothing at all, must be genetics, right." Jiraya saw something different in his eyes, but then he laughed, thinking he was just joking around and patted his back. "C'mon let's get some ramen, my treat."

At the ramen bar Jiraya and Naruto chatted about the old times, as they ate ramen. "So Naruto, what have you been doing after all these years?"

He finished his second bowl of ramen and laid it down. "…Well, not much just trying to get stronger and trying to find my place in the world."

"Your place, what do you mean your place in the world?"

Naruto smiled at Jiraya. "………Well, I found someone who helped me find another path on becoming something else instead of just the carrier of the Nine tails Fox."

"Oh and that was?"

"Well, that I haven't found out, but I know I will be able to find out one day." He smiled at him unusually, which it was something that Jiraya didn't expected. _"Why do I have this feeling that he's different in a way?"_

"Well I have to go now," He only ate two bowls of ramen, which took Jiraya, Teuchi and Ayame by surprised. "I have to get some rest so I can train tomorrow." Jiraya nodded, at first he was surprised, but when he heard training from him he let go of it, but still suspicious about him. "Master Jiraya…" He looked Teuchi holding the bill. "Well at least he didn't ate that much." He paid his bill and left the bar. _"That organization that defeated Akatsuki, I wonder who are the members? I must find more clues about them." _

In a room that had eight people sitting on thrones, which had nine thrones circling around a black foggy orb a burst of flame appeared out of nowhere and once dissipated a man, sitting on the empty throne, wearing nothing but black appeared. He wore a black coat that was open below his waist, but closed above his chest and to his neck; he too had a hood on covering his face. "I have made contact, though they seem to suspect something, but it won't be a problem Leader."

"Good, now that you have made contact, they will suspect you and for that they will hate you for it, that's what this pitiful world that we live in, is all about, hatred. For these reason they will hate themselves and blame for all what they have done to you number nine."

Then one of the members of the group pointed at him and mocked him. "Well if it wasn't for that girl you fancy so much you wouldn't have made a perfect connection." This made him really angry. "Shut up number three!"

"Am I pushing your—" He jolted his hand quickly into the air and a burst of flame shoot out and a zanbato appeared from the flames, he held it to his neck, which he was quivering in fear. The Leader raised his hand, indicating to lower his weapon. He returned his weapon back into flames and rested his arms on the arms of his throne.

After being threaten one of the others started to laugh at him. "You can scar someone with your talk, but when it comes to fighting back, your nothing but a coward." Most of the members, even nine started to laugh at him. "Shut up you!"

"Enough!" Said the Leader "We are not like those outside of our organization, we are stronger than that. To long have we the Jinchuriki have suffer to long of being treated like dirt or even a waste of life. It's time for us to take what is rightfully ours, the world. In order to do this we must plant our seeds of hatred. Go!" He looked at Naruto, he nodded and disappeared.

End Chapter


	2. Return of a Hero 2

The morning sunrise shined in Hinata's room, she twitched as the sun's light shines upon her face. She slightly opens her eyes as the first thing she sees on this new day was Naruto's face. "Naruto…why are you doing in my room…" She said drowsily while rubbing her eyes. "Just want to see your beautiful face again Hinata." He places his hands on her shoulders and kissed her slightly on the lips.

"Hinata…" She jolted out of the kiss looking at her door with nothing but fear and concern. "Naruto you have to leave, my father—"

"Say no more." He exited out of her room using her window; he then moved about through the gardens of the Hyuga Mansion and jumped over the wall, without being spotted. While walking around the town he looked at the people, still either glaring at him or even frighten of him, but now they are more frighten of him because he just as tall as Kakashi is. _"This will so change when we rule the world."_ He smirked in his thoughts. "Naruto!" He stops and looked behind him and Sakura came out of nowhere giving him a big. "Naruto," She let go of him and Sasuke walked up next to her. "you came back!"

"Yeah I'm back…" He said while scratching behind his head. "Hey Sasuke." Sasuke greeted him with his usual greeting. "Same old Sasuke, but it seems that you change a lot Sasuke, you too Sakura."

"Thanks Naruto, you seem too have changed allot aswell, espically your height." Though Sakura only saw a little changed in Naruto, Sasuke, when he first saw him, he notices something particularly different about Naruto, and not in a good way. "Thanks Sakura, so what have you two been doing these past five years?"

"Well Sasuke and I are dating." She smiled at him and he smiled back and wrapping his arm around her. "Hey that's great! I knew that you guys would hook up sooner or latter."

"Naruto, how about we treat you to ramen." Said Sasuke

"Yeah! That's sounds great!" Sakura giggled at Naruto, as for Sasuke his thought that Naruto actually changed seemed to slip, for a while though.

Kakashi had been doing paper work since last night and how he's sick and tired of doing paper work. He sighed in relief when he completed his work, after finishing his work Gai entered in his office. "Hey Kakashi, you're finally finish with all that work huh?" He nodded and placed the lasted of his papers in a folder and slipped it in his desk. "Nearly ten hours twenty two minutes and seventeen minutes of work." He sighed due to lack of sleep that he hadn't had for two days. "So Gai what are your plans for today?"

"Well possibly say hi Naruto…"

"What, Naruto came back?!" He got up from his chair and slammed his hand on his desk.

"Yeah just yesterday, Lee, Tenten and Neji last saw him last night." When he was done he looked at Kakashi and notice that he has disappeared. "Kakashi damn you!"

At the ramen bar, Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura were enjoying themselves with ramen. "Hey thanks again for inviting me guys."

"No problem Naruto." said Sakura

"So, Naruto, during your travels, what exactly did you do?"

Naruto paused as he ate his ramen. "…Well…nothing much, just some souls searching, that's all."

"Soul searching, for what?" said Sakura

Naruto stared into space, Sasuke and Sakura looked at him strangely. "Naruto…" Naruto looked at them a bit confused. "…What where you saying Sakura…"

"I was saying, what you were searching for?"

"Oh, well, my place in the world that's all."

"Well that sounds interesting, right Sasuke." He nodded slightly, but not too much so he won't give anything away to Naruto, he then looked at his watch and was surprised what time it was. "Hey Sakura, we have to go meet the Hokage." She nodded slightly. "I'm sorry Naruto, but we have to go."

"Don't worry we'll meet later." They nodded and left the bar. Several minutes later Sasuke and Sakura were far from the bar. "Sasuke, did you notice something strange about Naruto?" He nodded and twitched wondering what was going on in his head. "I thought I notice something different about him when we met him. Now I know that there's something different about him."

"What should we do?"

"…I hate to say this, but keep an eye on him." She was afraid that he was going to say that, but he's right there is something different about him.

"Hey thanks Teuchi for the ramen."

"You're welcome Naruto, come back anytime." While Naruto walked out of the bar Kakashi yelled out his name. "Naruto!" He looked up where Kakashi sat on the edge of the roof. Kakashi jumped from the roof and landed in front of him. "Naruto long time no see. And man you've grown."

"Yeah, I know, everybody been say that all day." A large crowd pass by them, they all glared at him. "Naruto…" He looked at his ex-sensei. "…look, we try to talk to most of the—"

"Don't worry Kakashi, I'm alright with it, I kind of got used to it actually. There's really nothing that I can do to make these people respect, even by becoming Hokage they still won't respect me."

Kakashi notice that he became a bit wiser which is so not him. "So Naruto what where you during your—"

"Soul searching, I went out to look for my place in the world." He said in an impatient tone. Surprise, Kakashi immediately knew that he must have been asked that question multiple of times. "How many times have you been told you by that question?"

"Let's see…counting you, four times I think…"

"Well you have been gone for a long time." He looked at the ramen bar. "I'm guessing that you already had ramen?" He nodded. "Well want to go somewhere where there's not many people to be glare at." He nodded and they walked to a near by park. "Hey Kakashi are you still reading all those perverted books?"

"Yes, I'm still reading those perverted books."

"Well at least they keep you sane."

"That's for sure. What's your hobby now Naruto, last time I remember it was training, eating ramen or even gardening."

"Well training is one of them, travel and eating ramen."

"Well at least you still do two things." They chuckled for a while they soon stopping and sitting in front of a lake. Every time when the ducks got to close to Naruto they swim away far from him. "It seems everything hates me."

"I don't blame you of having the Nine tail Fox inside of you, it can be really difficult to imagine. Everyone hating you for no reason, no family, hardily any friends but look at you, you manage to get through any and all challenges."

"…Well you can say that if you want."

"Oh, why's that?"

"…Well…I can't say." This took him by surprise, what did he meant by that? "Why not?" Kakashi started to get suspicious about Naruto. "The reason is…that I really think that I really didn't made a difference during and after the Chunin exams, all I did was staying on the sidelines, which wasn't really enjoyable." Kakashi looked at him as though he wasn't able to help him in any way. But that what happens when someone bares a biju inside of them. For a couple of minutes they stared at the lake, even though it was somewhat uncomfortable silence it was nice for teacher and student to at least chat for a while.

Naruto got up, he sighed deeply, though he doesn't want to leave yet but he has to see Hinata again before they can begin with their plans. "Hey Kakashi-sensei…"

"Sensei? You don't have to call me that."

"Just one more time will be good, thanks for the talk, I really need it." He nodded and Naruto walked away, after leaving a small tear slowly trickle down on his cheek.

Before meeting Hinata he went and visited Iruka, Tsunade, Kohonamaru and his team, the other sensei's and anybody else he associated with. After saying hi to everyone he went to the Hokage monuments. He stood on top of the Third's monument. "Hey there old man…I really don't know what to say, but thanks for being there for me when you were the only who thought of me as someone, rather than being a carrier of the Nine tail Fox when I was just a kid." He shook off the tears in his eyes. "So thanks again old man." He then jumped over to Minato's monument. "Father…I know that this isn't what you wanted from me, but…they all make me so angry." Tears swelled in his eyes as they started to pour down onto his cheeks. "I just wanted them to suffer as I have suffered in my youth, I know it's selfish of me, but for real I don't care. I just hope that they won't hurt the others. I am sorry that your sacrifice was all for nothing father, but they all brought this upon to themselves." He wiped the tears off and sat on top of his Minato's head for a moment.

Upon arriving the Hokage's office Sasuke and Sakura notice it was kind of messy. "Wow Tsunade did it this time..." said Sakura

Sasuke agreed, and then Tsunade walked in her office disapointed. "Oh hey you two...I'm sorry that the office...well clean acutally..."

"What happen Lady Tsunade?"

"Well Sakura...I really don't know. Someone came in here last night and, well, this!"

"Yeah, we can see that. What were they trying to look for?" said Sasuke

"...Ninja records, and he or she was close to the...thing..."

"Thing, what thing?"

"Never mind, Hokage buisness. Hey have you two seen Naruto, he just came back." They both nodded, it's been five long years and Tsunade looks happeir than ever knowing that Naruto is back safe and sound.

Hinata tended her family's garden, and then Naruto walked up behind her kneeling next to her. "Hey gorgeous." He kissed her cheek and she smiled at him. She laid her head on his shoulder and held his hand tightly. "I missed you Naruto."

"I missed you too, Hinata." He looked at her with love in his eyes. "Where do you want to go?"

"Where we first openly talk, remember." He remembers that day, how can he it was the day Hinata told him how she feels about him, and how she always looked up to him. Before they could say anything Naruto and Hinata sitting on the edge of Minato's head gazing at the beautiful sunset. Hinata laid her head on Naruto's shoulder and he had his arm wrap around her. Instead at seeing the most beautiful sunset ever, he looked at the most beautiful person on the world.

"_Naruto, are you ready?"_

"_Sonkei, can I have at least an hour with Hinata."_

"_Half hour."_

"_Fair enough…"_

End Chapter


	3. Return of a Hero 3

"We have all been scared by our own village Naruto, why should you stay here and suffer more from these malcontents?" A weasel like face man sat next to Naruto wearing nothing but black and black coat.

"Because I want to prove that I'm more than just a boy with a demon inside of me, that's all Sonkei."

"Really? Well, let me give you a life lesson. You can do whatever to try and please someone, but in the end it always ends the same, they turn their backs on you!"

Naruto scoot his legs up to his chest and wrapping around them, trying not to think of a day like that, hoping nothing like that ever comes. "That's a lie! I know one day they'll respect me…"

Sonkei looked at the little Jinchuriki full of grief and sadness. "Who told you this?"

"No one did, I just thought that it might happen one day."

Sonkei looked out at the sky, dim with the rays of the setting sun the twilight sky nearly reflects of what Naruto is feeling, twisted, turn, confused, anxious and despair. How Sonkei remembers his time before joining Hinode. He was just four when he was told by a group of mercenaries who wanted to use him as a weapon to overthrow his home village Hidden in the Grass. He refused of taking their side, believing in duty and service to the village with honor and respect who all lives in the village. But upon returning to his village he was never granted that respect from the other villagers. For the past ten years all he showed to his village was respect and honor and still he never was granted with that privilege. Another four years past, disgusted and sick of being treated like dirt he finally left the village, where he was hunted down for more than two years until he came across with a man name Akamatta. Both soon me another man name Suii, who actually came up with the idea of making an organization for Jinchuriki and was rewarded with the Three tail Turtle for it. They called it Hinode, Sunrise for a new day and a new rule.

"Naruto, why don't you want to join our organization? Is there someone you care so much here, or is it duty for you village?"

"I care about my friends, my sensei and the other senseis, the hag and the pervert, and Hinata…I care about her above all. I don't want to lose what I have left in my life."

"Yes, having friends is like a gust of wind, never ending and always there for others pleasures."

"Haiku?"

"Nah, too many syllables, plus it doesn't make sense at all." Naruto giggled at least there was some comedy relief in the discussion. "Listen…" He got up and took out a card from his pocket. "Use this card if you want to us to pick you up. Just do it far from the village." Naruto nodded and took the card from his hand and put it in his pocket. Sonkei then left the village so fast Naruto didn't even get a glimpse where he was going.

A couple of minutes has just past and he walked around the village thinking of what Sonkei just said. When he looked around the village they all gave him the same star and same angry look that he never or ever like to deserve. He turns to an alley, just to get away from the villagers. He felt like being suffocated, no where to run and no where to hid. He ran so fast in the alley that he wasn't looking where he was going until he hit his face to a wall stone wall. He got up rubbing his bruised face. "Remember who you where Naruto." The strong elderly voice surprised him, he turn and saw a man wearing covered with white robes looking at him. Naruto couldn't tell who he was because his face was covered by a white mask and his eyes covered red rubies. "Who are you!?"

"Remember Naruto…" He then fades away leaving Naruto very confused. "Remember…who I was? He must have been talking about before the Chunin exams." Naruto stood up and walked out of the alley, while walking a ball rolled next to him and a three year old kid run next to him. Naruto smiled at the kid and picked the ball up for him and handed it to him. "Get away from my child!" The kid's mother ran up to him and picking him up from the ground. Naruto still had the ball in his hand and still pose the position when he was handing the ball over to the kid. Tears then started flowing down his cheeks and soon started crying.

"Look at that crybaby, so dispicable." Said one of the villagers.

Soon more and more insults were directed at Naruto. He soon stood up and started running to the gate.

Hinata trail through the village, she just got another scorning from her father and wanted to be away from her house. While walking Naruto ran by her, out of confinement she yelled his name and started following him. At the gate Jiraya stood at the gate wondering what he should do if Akatsuki comes after Naruto again. He lifted his head up and saw Naruto running at him. "Naruto?" He then, by his master surprise, jumped over the wall and landed on the other side. When he jumped his headband fell from the ground, Jiraya walked up to it grabbing it from the ground. "…Naruto…" He turns at the gate and open it and again by his surprise Hinata ran through the gate's entrance. "Hinata!" He yelled out to her, but she was to focus on finding Naruto.

Naruto stopped at a small opening in the forest and pulled out the card. "Naruto…" A small and faint voice came behind him, how he's going to miss that voice of hers. He turns and saw Hinata standing next to a tree she then walked up to him with her left hand on her chest.

"Are you going to leave us?" Her voice shook and tears formed in her eyes. He nodded only a little and turns around not wanting to see her eyes, only to know that those eyes will make him stay. "You can't! We……" She paused silently as tears dripped down from the ground, her hand shook and soon she quickly grasped his shoulders as more and more tears followed out of her eyes. "…I…need you Naruto. I love you! Please don't go!" Naruto then removed himself from her grasped and she started to cry, but soon a slight nudge lifted her head. "I love you too Hinata." They then had their first kiss and never will until five years latter. He soon broke the kiss and looked at her face, caressing and remembering how she looks like. He soon kissed her again and this time it was with passion. But again he broke the kiss. "Forgive me Hinata." He placed his hand on her shoulder and squeezed a pressure point which made her to faint; he then laid her on a tree and kissed her one final time. Naruto then walked away from her and summoned his chakra to the card.

"You call?" Sonkei stood behind him leaning on a tree. Naruto walked up to him with shame and anger. "I'm in." Sonkei nodded and placed his hand on his shoulder and they disappeared from a lightning bolt.

The old man, who spoke to Naruto in the alley, walked from the darkness of the forest and sighed in despair. "Nine have joined only one is left, the one who died." He walked up to Hinata, still having a face of despair, placed his hand on her forehead. "Wake up child and be reborn who you should have been." A bright light appeared from his hand and unto Hinata, she inhaled and exhaled and started to wake up. "Naruto…" The man then faded away before she could see him.

In the present time Naruto started to wake up, he looked at the sky and it looked just like when he spoke to Sonkei before leaving the village. Hinata rested her head on his right shoulder wrapping her arms around his. Naruto looked at his precious person, never wanting to leave his gaze off of her, he kissed her forehead and lifted her chin and kissed her lips, which she return the kiss. "Sorry I wake you."

"It's alright Naruto." They kiss again only to last for five minutes. Hinata broke the kiss and looked upon Naruto. "Naruto…the time when you left, it wasn't only for soul searching was it, there was something else wasn't there, something that you didn't want to say."

He hesitated not wanting to answer. "How…how did you think of that?"

"I know you Naruto, ever since you came back something troubles you and even now you're hiding something from me." Astounded of how she read him like a book she really has improved these past five years. He still hesitated, knowing if he tells the truth their mission will be compromised. "I've joined……a group of people who taught me how to deal with this type of issue. Teaching me how to ignore everything around me and…" She sighed and he knew that she wasn't buying.

"Naruto, all I want is for you to be open and honest with me, why did you leave the village."

He still didn't want to tell her why so another lie came to mind. "I hate these people Hinata, that's why." She still didn't buy it; she then removed herself from him and walked only ten feet away from him, crossing her arms. Naruto sighed he got up and walked over to her wrapping around her. She removed herself from him again, by his disappointment. Again he wrapped himself around her, but this time tighter, and decides to tell her the truth. "The truth is…" He then picked her up by her surprise. "I'll tell you when were out of the village." He then took off with, blushing, Hinata in his arms.

Jiraya searched for any clues on how Akatsukis were defeated, but to no avail. For the past five years he searched almost in every hideout and still nothing was found. Finally he found their last hideout, hidden in a large wall of a cliff hidden by roots and large branches full thick leaf. He enters in the hideout and looked for any clues. He sighed and once more he couldn't find anything. "Looking for someone?" Jiraya pulled out a hidden kunai and turn to only be surprise of who was behind him. "Itachi, Kisame….but I thought all the Akatsuki members were killed!"

"They were, by someone we never suspected." Said Kisame

"Who?"

"A group of ultimate power and unlimited abilities…"

"Enough with all these riddles Itachi now tell me!"

"We are telling you Master Jiraya, you just interrupted with my partner."

"Like I was saying, a group of ultimate power and unlimited abilities, they are known as Hinode and they are comprised of Jinchuriki."

At first Jiraya didn't believe in him, but notice that they weren't joking about this and took them for serious. "Tell me what happen."

"Five years ago Kisame and I were just coming back from a mission…"

Itachi and Kisame walked on a rocky trail that leads them to the new secret base of the Akatsuki. "So this is where you've all been hiding at. No wonder we had trouble looking for your organization." Itachi and Kisame saw a man in black sitting on a boulder. "And you are…" Itachi scorn at him, while holding his kunai underneath his sleeves, and so did Kisame. "You have no business here, so leave while you still have your life." Said Kisame

"Aww, and I was so ready to fight, oh well maybe my Five tail Dog will have to wait another day."

"Five tail?!" They said in union, they didn't find any record about the carrier of the Five tail Dog. "The names' Sakkaku and I bare the Five tail Dog." They could sensed the Dog's aura coming from Sakkaku.

"Well since you put it that way," Kisame said with a big smile. "We think we can amuse you for a while. Isn't that right Itachi." Sakkaku smiled but then he coughed up blood as Itachi strikes him behind his head. (POOF)

"What, a clone? I should have seen that…"

"A clone…Itachi must be losing his touch…" Kisame smiled. "Over here." He turns to see Sakkaku standing behind him. Itachi rubbed his eyes and looked at him. "Again, I didn't even see him."

"Wow Itachi, you must be great." Sakkaku said in a sarcastic tone. "I would have guessed that you were great, but this, now I can see—" Itachi appeared in front of him slitting his neck. (POOF) "Again!"

"How about," They turn to the boulder where he was first at. "We use nothing but Genjutsu. Sound good." Kisame smiled knowing that Itachi would have the upper hand in Genjutsu fights. "Your arrogance will be your downfall." Said Itachi. He then activated his sharingan and made the first move. "Eternal Darkness." The entire arena turned into darkness all except for Sakkaku. He now couldn't see where Itachi or Kisame where at. "Well this is a surprise." He then ducked and kicked Kisame in the face. Kisame cursed. _"How could he see me?"_ Sakkaku then jumped as a loud explosion appeared where he was. "Impressive…not!" The two agents became furious with Sakkaku, he was only toying with them. "My turn…" He snapped his fingers and Genjutsu dispelled. "What, this is impossible! Only Itachi can do such a thing!" Itachi agreed with his partner. In the first time of his he started to have doubts about this new enemy. "Well what next Itachi?"

"…Mangekyo Sharingan!" The entire arena turned black and the sky turned red with a black moon. Sakkaku started to clap his hands. "Yes, this is impressive." He was then forcefully placed on a cross and Itachi appeared in front of him holding a katana. "You impress me Itachi, but…" Then the impossible happens, Itachi surprised that the jutsu backed fired as he was on the cross and Sakkaku was holding the sword. "What!? How!?"

"The Five tail Dog, or should I say the master of illusions. The Five tail Dog gives me the power to not only make Genjutsu that no ordinary human can make, but just like your Sharingan, I can back fire it or even dispel it. Either way I won." For the first time of his life Itachi actually had fear in his eyes. Never could he be beaten, never could he be unchallenged, never could was he afraid of death. "Maximum length of time that you achieved, hmm, two months, impressive. I will do it in a _year_." He said in a evil tone of voice that gave Itachi chills. "But first…" He removed his hood, he had long black hair, and it was in a pony tail style, grey eyes and whiskers, like a dog. "One year of pain Itachi, you will now know how your victims will feel. Let's have some fun shall we." He then stabbed him and Itachi yelled in pain. One year latter, Itachi mind is now completely dead as well for his entire body. "Well that was fun." He snapped his fingers, Kisame surprised to see his partner lying on the ground dead. "Itachi…" He quivered in fear. "Now it's your turn." Sakkaku turn to Kisame and notice that he was missing then he turns to Itachi and he too disappeared. "They're gone, well at least I have the others to deal with."

Jiraya stared at them and having cold feet, two powerful Akatsuki members were easily beaten by only one Hinode member and finish with the other members. "The Hinode, do you know they're hideout?"

Kisame chuckled to at him and so did Itachi. "The Hinode, they can't be found or even be track down."

"How can they not be track down?"

"They use some teleporting jutsu or some type of spell that can't be track down." After Kisame explanation an ominous voice appeared out of nowhere. "I finally found you two again." Itachi and Kisame face then turned cold and a portal appeared in the main entrance of the hideout. Sakkaku appeared from the portal, though not surprise to see Jiraya, he stretch his hand out and large cards appeared behind him and circling around all three. "This will be fun." A card hovered in front of him and he disappeared, which took them by surprise. The cards, that surrounded them, started to go faster and faster until they all turn and reviling one or two tail dog spirits attacking them viciously. Jiraya and the Akatsuki members fended off all the dog spirits, and then a card appeared from behind them revealing to be Sakkaku, holding a hand of cards. "Look whose on top the game!" He threw them at them attaching the cards on them sucking their chakra out, as they yelled in pain. The cards then return back to him and he threw them to the air creating exact clones of them. The clones smiled at them and attacked. Jiraya reacted first and attacked them with a fire ball jutsu. Jiraya clone and Itachi clone dodged the attack, but hit Kisame clone, on the chest, which too did damage to the real Kisame. "Kisame tried to put the fire out on his chest, Jiraya looked at him with a slit second and realized Sakkaku tactics. _"Now I know what he's planning on, he's a mind trick type."_ Sakkaku then snapped his fingers and three hour glasses appeared out of nowhere having all three names on it. "Don't have enough time to play with all of you, so I think I'll make things interesting. If you don't beat your clones with in that time," He pointed at the hour glasses. "You're heart will stop immediately." They're eyes popped out of their heads only to know that they have three minutes to defeat their clones. Cards surrounded them one after another the cards turn so fast and the clones attack so fast that most have no time to attack back. Jiraya started to get sick and tired of this game. "Summoning Jutsu! One hundred frogs!" One hundred frogs crowded the hideout enabling the cards or clones to move. "Now explode!"

"What?! You'll kill us all Jiraya!" shouted Kisame and Itachi too was surprise. The entire field exploded making large flames and large amount of smoke expanded the hideout. Sakkaku jumped to higher ground smiling. Out of the smoke and flames Jiraya, Itachi and Kisame jumped out of them and attacked Sakkaku, though did react at all. Jiraya formed the Rasengan and stabbed, along with Kisame sword and Itachi kunais, it to his stomach pushing him threw to the wall, laying there dead. "Finally he's gone." Said Kisame

"No…" Jiraya glared at the smoke and flames and all disappeared like a Genjutsu and there stood Sakkaku smiling at them. Kisame looked at them corpses and saw his clone stabbed by his sword, Itachi by his kunai and Jiraya's by his Rasengan. "An illusion!" yelled Kisame

The hour glasses exploded, doing nothing to them. "You all played a good game," He smiled and threw a card to the ground. "I'm looking forward to our next contest of wits." He dispread into a vortex, the other ninja glared at him while he disappeared into the vortex.

"Damn him!" Jiraya picked the card from the ground. It had a picture of a fox on it with nine tails. "What is this…a Jinchuriki...?" He thought about the members of Hinode then a disturbing image appeared in his mind. "…no Naruto!" Jiraya exited out the hideout and Itachi and Kisame followed him, without him knowing it

Sakkaku arrived on his throne, where Leader and Six are now. "I have sent the message Leader; that old fool will return to his village only to arrive to late to save his precious village."

"Well done Sakkaku, Nine, will begin his part of our plan. Though I doubt it'll work, his heart and mind is focus on that girl, the only person good to him. He must strip his mind and heart from that girl and focus on our mission, his compassion will be the down of us if he doesn't."

"What do you want me to do Leader?"

"Make sure that he does his part, if not then extermination must be adjusted to our organization."

"You want me to kill him? Our own…"

"No, never will a brother hurt another brother, no, the girl."

"If I do he might turn against us."

"Then we must teach him a lesson if he does." Leader looked at Sakkaku and he nodded cautiously and vanished into the vortex.

"You're playing a dangerous game here Leader," He turns to Six, having his arms crossed and legs crossed. "If this come to past then what might happen here, not all think the same. I should know being the oldest of the group. If you bring judgment upon this, young girl, then others might be cautious about you and might overthrow your thrown and position as Leader."

"We all must know that what we once had is no more. We are no longer in their world, no longer wear their clothes, no longer speak to them and no longer live in their world. I have heard all of your stories and I learned that I am the one who suffered the most. I no longer feel anything, so I do not know what Nine is experiencing. Love, the feel of a women's skin, her warm breath on my neck, the love I can give, all taken away because I have the Eight headed Serpent inside of me. No Six he must learn that we are no longer living in their world no more. We abandon that life and no longer need to live the needs of their world. Though, love, it has its advantages and disadvantages and what Nine has is nothing but disadvantages making him the weakest of us."

"How about these feelings he's still has for his love? How do you explain them Leader?"

"It's simple, he's still has fear in his heart, fear that one day all his friends, teachers and love will one day turn their backs on him. Same goes for those foolish dreams and ideas that one day all will look up to him, but that will never happen. People will never _change_."

Naruto finally found the right spot for his and Hinata's conversation. "Where here…" He looked at her surprisingly, she fell asleep. He smiled at her and thought how cute she looked, they have been traveling for a couple of hours and it is getting late. He sat on a log and he placed her next to him with her head lying on his shoulder. He shook her slightly making her wake up. She opens her eyes. "Naruto…" She lifted her head from his shoulder, rubbed her eyes and wonder where they were. "Naruto, where are we?"

"Well at least ten miles away from the village. But that doesn't matter." He got up and stretch his arms and back. "Alright now back to explanation." He paused again and looked at her. "You see Hinata, five years ago I met a man who I decided to join an organization name Hinode."

"Hi-no-de…?"

"Yeah, it's an organization that this man told me about. It was founded by three men the Leader of the group name is Akamatta."

"Akamatta…"

"Yeah he's a good man."

"I'm sure he is, but what does this organization want?"

"Well…that's the thing Hinata why I brought you here." Her eyes widen wondering what that meant by. "Our organization is built by Jinchuriki, people like me and they want to help people like me."

"How-how many are there in you organization?"

"Nine…"

"Nine! But that's all the Biju in the world."

"Yeah I know, Hinata," Hinata stepped back away from Naruto, fear rose from her eyes her body started to shake fearing of what Naruto might say. "Between you and me you know that this world is ruled by the elite of the world and you know how far they are just to keep they're power intact more than anyone."

Hinata stepped back a bit farther away from him. Her fears have been come true and just wish that all this is nothing more a nightmare.

"Hinata, I know why I was given the Nine tail Fox. Each Jinchuriki wields magnificent powers and bare intelligent beasts inside of us. With intelligence and power we should be the rightful rulers of the world. Hinata please join with us, I'll protect you from the war that we're planning on I swear it. Please, I love you."

Tears formed in her eyes, speechless and scared she ran away from him, he sighed and snapped his fingers. She ran through the thick forest until she tripped over and fell to the ground by a demon like hand. Five one tail foxes surface, from the shadows of the trees, from the ground and holding her tight. She tried to get up and yelled for help, but they were to strong. Naruto walked in front of her wearing black coat and black clothing. He lifted his hand up and they lifted her up to his face. "Hinata, I'm sorry…" He placed his index finger on her forehead and made her unconscious. He then lowered his hand they placed her on the ground softly. "You five stay here and protect and make sure that she doesn't leave this spot." He then walked to the village and demon foxes, appearing from the shadows, followed him to the village.

End Chapter


	4. A Hero Falls

Gaara of the desert had been thought to be nothing more but a godforsaken child. During the Chunin exams he fought against Sasuke Uchiha and lost. After his defeat news of his defeat arrived at the Sand Village and order of his execution was issued, to his surprise. The only people who tried to defend him were his siblings, but he never knew, tirelessly tries to convince their father and the elders to not assassinate Gaara, that he's still a great asset to the village, but they didn't listen and continues their plans to assassinate the Jinchuriki. Now knowing what Gaara's weakness is, they send they're most fastest and powerful Taijutsu ninja, from the Sand Village, at him.

Gaara, never able to sleep, ran through the forest dodging and maneuvering around his assailants. Unfortunate they were hot on his tail, to exhausted to even move an inch he hid behind a large mound of sand, for protection. "Why, why is this always happens to me? Do I deserve to suffer for the rest of my life?"

"**Sucks don't it…"** Shukaku giggled as sand formed in front of him taking form of the One tail Raccoon. **"How about you set me free, and I'll take care of our enemies."**

"You're already free, so why don't you leave now." Shukaku set back a couple of feet away from Gaara and the sand, that created him, started to melt. **"I can't, only if you fall to sleep." **He stepped back to his spot and the sand took back form.

"Why me…" Gaara said in despair, all he wanted, when he was young, was to have friends and someone to love, but with the Shukaku inside of him that is nothing but a dream. **"Wana know something Gaara, out of all the carriers you are the one who master my power the fastest."**

"What?"

"**I don't know why, it might be me, though, but somehow since the day they imprison me in you I felt like, I knew you, like we were meant to be together."**

"Wow, how cheesy."

"I heard something over here!" Yelled one of the assassins. "No, they found me!" Shukaku disappeared and Gaara went back running for his life. Not knowing where he was going, he tripped and fell over a small cliff rolling down and hitting a wall of sand, created by the Shukaku. Tired of running away from these assassins he decided to release the Shukaku, held his hands together and tried to fall to sleep. But before he could release the Shukaku an explosive tag landed between his feet exploding a chakra stopper smoke screen. Not only he couldn't move his sand he couldn't move his body either.

"No!" He yelled; Sand ninjas found the vulnerable Gaara and took out seal talisman and a tea kettle.

"**No! Gaara, do something! I don't want to go back in there! Not in that tea kettle!"**

"I-can't-move…"

The assassins laughed and moved in. "Well, well, well Gaara, looks like your wish will come true. Soon the Shukaku will be release out of your body and you'll be dead." They then place a talisman on his forehead. They then made a circle and place the tea kettle between his feet, then the assassins circle around and made handsigns and chanted. He felt like being torn apart, the Shukaku felt the same. Red chakra poured out of Gaara's mouth and eyes. The assassins continue their sealing until two large shurikens flew through the air and cutting the assassins head off. Gaara fell to the ground coughing out blood as the small portion of Shukaku returns back into Gaara. He lifted himself from the ground and looked at his savior.

Two, wearing black hood and black coats, walked pass the dead corpses and walked towards him. One ran to Gaara's side and helped him up. "Are you alright Gaara?" He coughed again he looked and saw her face. "Uh, th-thank you, um, who are you…"

"Sorry, I'm Aijin," She removed her hood showing her short silver hair and amber eyes, she seem to be the same age as Gaara is. "and just like you I bear a biju too, the Seven tail Wolf." She helped him up "You're a Jinchuriki?" She nodded while her teammate walked up next to her. "Aijin…" She nodded.

"Right, Gaara, my partner and I represent an organization name Hinode. A group made up of Jinchuriki and well we want you to join." He didn't react to the organization, being a group of Jinchuriki. He's actually thankful such a group exist, a group made up of Jinchuriki. "I'm in."

"You are!" She said surprising because most of the times when she recruits members it usually takes day for her to convince them to join. "It's better than being hunted down." She smiled, she looked at her teammate and he nodded his head.

Five Years Later

Gaara walked down stairs wearing the organization clothing. His appearance didn't seem to change. He still had the character on his forehead. The only change is that he's six eighths tall. He just stepped the last of the stairs and headed to a large door. "Gaara! Gaara!" He turns and saw foot shorter member having an appearance of a professor with a single glasses on his right eye. Gaara sighed not really wanting to talk, but has no choice but to. "What is it Suii?"

"Where is Sakkaku?! I demand to know!"

"How should I know, I think he left to finish of the last Akatsuki members?"

Suii growled shaking his hands. "I must talk to him I need to talk to him I must!"

Gaara sighed and was about to head to the door, but a voice stop him. "Suii is a really an annoyance now isn't he." He looked up and saw Sakkaku sitting on a ledge. He jumped down and landed next to him. After landing Gaara grabbed him by the collar having a dagger to his neck. "How many times do I have to tell you? Stop ears dropping me!"

Sakkaku chuckled only making the dagger coming close to cutting him. "Alright, alright, I'll stop ears dropping you. Oh thanks for covering me with Suii."

Gaara grasped loosen and soon he removed his hand off his collar. "What did he want with you?"

"How should I know, but—, there was that one time, and sorry to say I have an ears dropping problem, but for this time it might be worth it. Suii and Leader were talking and I notice that he has a problem with his Biju. It seems that Biju are really picky about choosing their hosts. Only when an unborn born infant, a Biju placed inside of it, can a Biju be control. So maybe, maybe he knew that I know that he has almost no control of his Biju. I remember the first time I met Suii, such a kind man he was and so much knowledge too. It was he who recruited me into the organization, and I was place as the new 'recruiting' member. That's until he started to change."

Gaara looked away from Sakkaku and headed to the door. Sakkaku looked back and notice he was leaving. "Hey what's the hurry?!" He ran up to him wrapping one arm around him. "Don't you wana know why I was sent to ears drop you?"

Gaara moved aside leaving his grasp. "Sent? Who sent you and why?!" Sakkaku stepped back waving his hands. "Hey, hey I'm doing this by orders. You know I have a dog biju in me, loyalty is my curse. Leader is concern about you and Aijin, you two are becoming more than friends I hear, am I right?" Gaara turn his gaze away from Sakkaku and headed to the door. "Leader never had anyone to love or even be with. It was the time when you wanted to be part of the 'recruiting team' only to make him suspicious of you. You know our hierarchy of our organization we are set up by those who came into the organization, 1-3 leaders, 4-6 recruiters and 7-9 assassins. You should have join Hinode a bit earlier number Eight."

"I have enough of our little chat, I'm leaving."

"Leaving…" He thought where he might be going. "Oh yes, your village, you're going to destroy it, just like Naruto. Well good luck." Gaara opens the gate, with a hint of anger and distrust, and was about to leave, until Sakkaku spoke out, again. "Remember Gaara, to control our power is to control our emotions. If lose our emotions we lose control of our power what havoc will it be eh."

Five guards patrol the Leaf Village gate. Tired of patrolling the wall and looking into space, heck they wish that the enemy villages would attack. One of the guards yawned, while he yawns his shadow emerged and a one tail fox appeared from behind grabbing his neck, with its mouth, snapping his neck off and taking him into the shadows that it emerged in. One of the guards heard a neck snapping sound and saw that his comrade had disappeared. Again the neck snapping sounds appeared again, but this time from behind. He looked and saw that all three guards are gone to. Scared, he ran to the bell tower, but upon running to the tower a man in black appeared in front of him and a katana and the guard ran toward the point of the blade killing him in the chest. Nine walked up to the edge of the wall and snapped his fingers. Foxes then appeared from the wall's shadow and creepily crawled up to the wall, looking down at the village growling like rabbi foxes. How they want to taste the blood of the village and hear their creams of fear and terror. Nine raised his hand and unleashed his army of foxes unto the village. The army moved in the shadows, moving into the buildings apartments and houses through the window or underneath the door killing any who get in their way. Like a plague killing anything and everything insight. Nine walked to the edge of the wall joining his minions until Sasuke appeared out of nowhere slicing him in half. (POOF)

"A clone…"

The foxes in the village, unexpected, were attack by the Leaf Village. Every time a Leaf nin defeat a fox they turn into ash, but another takes it's place.

Sasuke was about to join the battle. "_Sasuke_" Said an unfamiliar voice. He turns and Nine appeared from flames. "You have no idea who you're dealing with."

Nine laughed, he raised his hand and a blast of flame shot out of his hand and a katana appeared in his hand. "I actually, do know; my old teammate."

"Teammate? Nh, I don't even know you."

"Really—then this face might bring back memories." Nine removed his hood showing his true face. "Naruto…" Sasuke said silently, his sword hand grasped his blade so tightly that his entire arm shook. "No, it can't be."

"It is Sasuke, how unfortunate that all this must end like this." Naruto face looked unhinged at his beast friend and old teammate. "Yeah, I know, how UNFORTUNATE!" He summoned the Chidori into his hand and charged at him with amazing speed. Naruto pulled back his hand and summoned the Rasengan and was about to plunge it into Sasuke's Chidori. But the two attacks never collided; Sasuke disappeared, by his surprise, and reappear behind him and plunge the chidori in his back. His hand stick out of Naruto's chest he coughed up some blood and fell to the ground. (POOF) Naruto body then exploded replace with a log. "Replacement Jutsu…"

"Damn straight!" Naruto appeared out of nowhere punching him in the face throwing into the forest and landing roughly through the trees. "Now for your prize Sasuke…" He jumped and followed where Sasuke is. Sasuke, aching in pain his body felt heavy and his vision became dizzy. An annoying ring in his ear made it almost impossible for him to keep himself in balance. Finally his vision return, now seeing clearly, and that damn ring finally went away. "Hey Sasuke…" Naruto whispered to him before punching him to the face. Sasuke body slammed into a large boulder making it crake. Again he Naruto punched him, but this time into the stomach, making the boulder crack even more. Sasuke spat out blood after that punch and again by Naruto's second punch. He grabbed him by the neck and formed the Rasengan in his hand and plunge it into Sasuke's heart. He yelled in pain as the Rasengan twisted his skin and finally Naruto's hand went into his body and just as much pain it did him as it made the same effect to his ribs, heart, ribs again and through his back. With that instant Sasuke died, his eyes looked empty, emptier than the darkest cave and his mouth slightly open with blood slowly pouring out of it. Naruto face didn't react to the attack or to his dead comrade. He threw him to the ground and began walking away. "Naruto!" He looked up and saw Sasuke coming down from the sky with his blade pointing at his forehead. The point of the blade went through his head piercing until Sasuke's blade went through him half way. (POOF) "Another Replacement Jutsu!" Sasuke said in a really annoying tone, before yanking his sword out of the log. He turn to the boulder and saw Naruto, unfazed face, sitting on top of the boulder with his legs cross and his left hand supporting his head. "Wow Sasuke, you really made progress."

"Yeah, you too…" Sasuke closed his eyes and reopen his eyes widely activating his Sharingan. "I was wondering when you'll activate your Sharingan. And I see that it's fully mature too."

"Why are you doing this Naruto? Why are you attacking your own villagers?"

He jump of the boulder and began walking around Sasuke. "Sasuke, you know how it feels to be alone. You know how it feels to have no family. But," He scorn at Sasuke hatefully. "You don't know how it feels the entire village hating you for no reason at all, since the day you were born till today."

"So this is all what's about? Revenge for the village hating you? You know what Naruto, since the day I met you I knew that you were dumbass. But now, but now I know you're not a dumbass, now I know what you really are. A selfish kid who thinks the entire world revolves around you. Well guess what Naruto it doesn't, life sucks get use to it!"

Naruto smirked, he raise his blade pointing at Sasuke. "I know that, I never wanted this demon in me Sasuke. I never wanted this in my life! I wanted to live in a normal life that's all! But I never had it because no one ever gave me one. I had to struggle throughout my life, learn in my own terms and teach myself the ninja life and way. What you have, you had a family and everyone looks at you like a superior and a genius. Not any more, we—"

"We, there's others?"

"Yes, we are known as Hinode, a group of Jinchuriki who were treated badly by the outside world. Now, join as one, we plan to take over the world. With the biju inside of us we'll rule this world better than anyone ever have. But you're in the way Sasuke, so it ends here right NOW!"

The last of the foxes were defeated, half of the village has been destroyed while the other half saved by the Leaf ninja. Most of the ninja were exhausted. Few, mostly Jonin, were still had enough will to fight anymore fox demons. "Where did those demon foxes come from?" said Gai

"The question isn't where they came from the question is who sent them? Demons don't usually travel in packs. Except for biju demons." Said Kakashi

"You thinking about Naruto aren't you?"

"I-I don't really know."

"You don't know or you don't really want to know?"

"I don't really want to know…"

"Kakashi!" He looked up and saw Sakura all worried. "Sasuke, he's gone! And there's a battle going on just two miles from here!"

"Gai, Kakashi," Gai's former students appeared. "I can't find Hinata." Said Neji

"And we can't find Naruto either." Said Lee

"And theirs another army of foxes coming from the south." Said Tenten

"Damn it!" Kakashi cursed and turn to Sakura. "Where was Sasuke last seen?"

"On the wall…"

"Then we'll go to wall, Gai go explain the situation to the Hokage. We're going to find Sasuke." Gai nodded and his team, except Neji, left. "Neji?" said Sakura

He looked at them really sternly. "Neji, we'll find Hinata just go with your team." Neji nodded and moved out with his team. Kakashi and Sakura reached to the wall and when they got there they saw a straight line in the forest. "Sasuke…" Sakura said worried. "Sakura, don't worry about Sasuke. He's the best in the village." She nodded, but after they were going to investigate the tree formation a powerful gust came out of nowhere taking them by surprise. "What is this?!" yelled Sakura

Naruto summoned the demon chakra in him made a powerful gust. So powerful it moved Sasuke slowly back, while covering himself from the gust, the trees were moving violently and ripped from the ground. Finally Naruto released the demon's power out making a smoke screen. Sasuke covered and closed his eyes from the dirt, when the dirt lifted he looked at Naruto and saw his Nine tail Fox form. Nine burning flames whipped behind him. A pair of flaming ears, his were blood red and his teeth and nails sharper than knifes. Now he knew why he looked so different, it was because of this form.

"Naruto…what, how…"

"This form? I knew that this may come as a shock, and I knew that I need to explain this too. So let's start from the start. Being a Jinchuriki is more complex than most think. It's not power that controls the Biju powers, like I thought, but knowledge, knowledge of oneself, of emotional control, of spiritual soul and of the Biju inside. Without this knowledge there is not control. For five years I trained myself to control my emotions and as you can see I have everything under control. Unfortunate I can only maintain this form for five minutes so you're lucky, Sasuke." He stretch his hand out and pulled his chakra into his hand forming the Rasengan, but this Rasengan formed a flaming aura around it making the Rasengan spin faster and more powerful. Naruto hand shook by the large amount of chakra it needed and the density it has in his hand. "Ready old teammate I hope you are because this is going to be messy if you're not!" He charged at Sasuke who is now pulling out something from his back. "Damn it, he's to fast!" Naruto distance to Sasuke shorten and is about to ram his hand into his stomach, when suddenly Sasuke disappeared and Naruto rammed his hand to a boulder making it explode and a large crater replaced it. He was then pulled back into a tree coiled by steel wires. Naruto couldn't move, he felt stupid for falling for this trap. Sasuke appeared in front of him making Fire Ball Jutsu handsigns. He blew the flames onto the wire and towards to Naruto. "One soul Sasuke…" He burst into flames and moved about the wires canceling Sasuke's jutsu and reappearing behind Sasuke pulling out a kunai and having it to his neck. But he stopped suddenly without finishing his job. He hand dropped his kunai and moved back away from Sasuke yelling in pain. His hand grasped his head yelling in pain falling to his knees and ramming his head to the ground. "Naruto…" Sasuke grabbed the kunai and walked over to Naruto unsure if he was fooling him or this is real. "Damn it Nine tails! What's going on?"

"**What did the Leaders not to do, do not sustain an army and summon your Biju form at the same time! We have no choice we have to retreat, for now. Let Sakkaku handle this."**

"Sa-Sakkaku…" Naruto quivered in fear.

"**Move out now!"** Naruto shook his fear and disappeared into flames. "Wait Naruto!" After the flames dissipate he was gone. "No, damn it! Why did he turn against us?" He grasped the kunai in his and threw it at a tree. "NARUTO, WHY DID YOU BETRAY US!" He fell to his knees and punched the ground so hard that it made his hand bleed. "Sasuke…" He lifted his head seeing Sakura, she ran to his side hoping nothing horrible happen to him. He got up with drops of blood from his hand. "Sasuke are you alright?"

"I'm alright, but not my heart."

"What, what happen?" He lowered his head and she lifted his. "Naruto…Naruto…he-he betrayed us." Sakura's blood went still and cold, she always knew that Naruto would have never betrayed the village he loves or the people living in it. So why did he turn against the village. "Sasuke…are you sure it was him?"

"Sakura, I don't want to believe that it was him either, but I am sure that it was him."

"I-I Can't believe that he turn…"

"Yeah I know," He sighed and remembering the name of the organization that he joined. "Hinode, that was the name that the group he joined. A group of Jinchuriki."

"Jinchuriki!"

Naruto appeared where he left Hinata. He limp to where Hinata is, when he got there she was gone and so was his foxes. "Hinata…" His eyes turn red his body burned and yelled to the heavens and a large explosion came from him burning all the trees into ash. After the explosion he panted tears poured out of his eyes. His love is gone and not only that he has no idea where she is or who might have kidnapped her. Thought of her being raped or even killed poured in his mind. "Hinata, I swear I'll find you." He said steadily and his voice turns deeper and raspier. "And if anyone hurts you or even lay a hand on you, I swear I swear I'll _kill him!_" He tightens his hand so hard that it started to bleed. All of a sudden he disappeared and reappeared on his throne. Surprised that he was sitting on his throne, Naruto lowered his head and slowly turn his gaze to Leader and Three sat next to him, almost seeming that he was shaking, almost appearing that he has tremors.

"By your actions your foolishness and your malcontent, and the love of that girl, failed you in your mission. Now you are weak and fill with anger and hate that you are blind to our goal." He spoke in a cool tone but with a hint of frustration.

"Uh…Leader…uh…" He didn't bother to argue back at him because he knew that he put himself before the organization. Now with a large group of survivors the world will know of them and plan was to be hidden until they have everything they needed. But now that Naruto failed in his mission of not only destroying the village, but also in not killing Sasuke. He knew that he was the weakest of the group, since every member emotions are practically dead, but his, his is so active that sometimes not even _he_ can control them. "What is my punishment Leader?"

You will be grounded of missions, you will be sentence to the concentration center and there you will do what is needed, controlling your emotions. Remember with no control there is no peace, no control there is only anarchy. This is our law, control, we value it we worship it is in our blood and without it we are divided and we know nothing of the beasts inside of us. Go Naruto, control yourself and you will return to the front lines."

"Yes Leader." He sighed. "Control-Naruto—without it…we are DEAD!" Three's voice shook, his hands couldn't stop twitching even when he has them together his thumbs kept on moving. "Uh, Three, are you alright?" Three started to laugh. "How about, you stop questioning me you fking brat!"

"What did you say Three!" Naruto had one hand holding the arm of his throne while another gripping in mid air. "Naruto…forgive me. I'm losing control of myself and the BEAST…inside of me…I HATE YOU…I'm sorry Naruto forgive me." Naruto looked at him sadly and left with worried of his comrade.

End Chapter


	5. A Hero Falls: Unfortunate Truth

Hinode

ch. 6

Sasuke and Sakura slowly walked out of the forest and felt a small tremble in the ground. The tremor even shook the trees and rocks that surrounded, but all still stood in there place. Then a large wave of energy passes by them. "What was that?" Sakura said in a frighten tone hoping that wasn't Naruto and thinking that something bad might had happen to him. "Sasuke…"

"Sakura, don't worry about Naruto, I promise I'll knock some sense into him when I see him again." With that response she went back to her normal self. "Sakura!" Kakashi jumped from top of the tree landing behind them. "Good you found him, now back to the village!"

Sonkei had heard from Leader about Naruto's mission. He entered in the meditation room to join him, since he is his sensei, but when he did he was gone and all was left was a log. "Clever fox."

In the Leaf Village most of the Ninja surrounded themselves in the back of the village Tsunade, though, was clueless of what just happen until Gai explain the entire situation to her. By the end of the explanation she exited out of her office and saw the second fox army crawling out from the forest. They were about to attack until they all vanished into ash. "They-vanish, but why?" she said nearly ready to fight back. Out of nowhere five large cards surrounds her and when they vanish she vanish too. "Hokage!" yelled Gai. He ran to the edge of the balcony and yelled that the Hokage has vanished. Surprise the leaf ninja were about to look for their Hokage until someone spoke to them. "Leaf Ninja!" Sakkaku appeared on top of a building with Tsunade behind him trap by his Genjutsu. "It's a shame to see a powerful village as yours go, you would have been such a great asset to us." He chuckled and snapped his fingers activating mines that are hidden underneath the village buildings. "Let's see if you can deactivate them all without making them explode. Good luck." He vanished into a portal and before Tsunade vanish with she yell out about the mines hidden in the village. The villagers and ninja quickly reacted to her warnings and started looking for them. "Neji, can you find any?"

"No, they all must have some seal that can block my Byakugan."

"Gai, I found one, but it has a weird design!" he said unsure by the mine having absolutely no bomb seal or timer on it. When Gai and his team arrived they were too confuse about the mine. No wires, no seal, no nothing except for a wire that is hidden underneath it, by which Lee discover it. "Wait Lee; don't pull the mine off the ground. It must be a trap." said Tenten

"Hold on, I think I know this style of explosive." said Neji. "I think, I think they're all connected to each other."

"What do you mean?" said Lee.

"That man, didn't he say deactivate them without making them all explodes? This style of bomb is all connected to each other by a wire; even pulling one wire will activate them all."

"So the question is how we deactivate them without pulling the wire?" said Tenten.

"Did everyone hear that?" Gai said in an ear piece. "Good…now how do we deactivate them?"

"Snapping the wire will do no good that'll activate them too. We have to disable the bomb somehow."

"What about cooling it?" Said Tenten

"Yes, cooling it will be able to disable the bomb without triggering the explosives." Said Gai

"Yeah, that might work. Tell everyone to get a fire extinguisher and spray on it." Said Neji

Before long almost every fire extinguisher had been taken out of their boxes and sprayed on to the bombs disabling it. The Leaf Ninja sighed in relief, but Sakkaku still has the Hokage and he saw everything not to far from the village, but actually inside of it from the Hokage monuments. Using a Genjutsu he cloak himself and Tsunade and watch every step of the village, impress, but not that impress. He chuckle and sneer at the villagers. "I see that your kind can actually accomplish something without using aggression. But I wonder if they notice that all those bombs were all fake?"

"What, all the bombs are fakes?!" Yell Tsunade enabling to move because of invisible rope. "You catch on quick too Tsunade plus there's one more bomb left, but I doubt that you'll have time to tell them. For the bomb is set to explode with in…five minutes. But I'm not without mercy Tsunade, I will let you go so you and your villagers and ninja may all die in peace and in return you'll give the location of the Tool of Power."

Tsunade glare at him forcing herself from the invisible rope, but his Genjutsu is too strong that not even she can even budge it. "C'mon women, tell." Her memories of her love one appear all saying that they wanted to protect the village from harm. She knew that she failed to make their dreams a reality. But she's not going to make things worse and hand over the Tool of Power. "Then its no, isn't it Mi Lady." He mock her only making her more angrier. "Fine, so be it." He places his index finger on her forehead and a bright light appear on the tip of his finger. "Now I know where it is."

"Y-you can read minds?!"

"Mmmm…you can say that, but no, I can't read minds." Sakkaku grabbed her by the neck and threw her to the village then disable the Genjutsu freeing her. "Here's your Hokage back!" He shouted to the ninja, they saw her fall from the monuments and Gai immediately caught her. "Lady Tsunade you're not hurt are you?" Tsunade turn her gaze where Sakkaku was, but he vanish. "Yes, I'm not hurt. Gai, there's another bomb somewhere in the village!" She turns to her other ninjas telling the same thing to them and all vanish searching for the bomb. "Gai, you and your team are with me." He nodded calling to his teammates.

Sakkaku walk around in the Hokage's office, he came up to a wall pushing the wall and the door slid open. The dark room had nothing in it, but Sakkaku could see something in it. "Ha, this Genjutsu is weak." He snapped his fingers and the Genjutsu dispels and all the traps that were hidden in the room broke out and fired at him. Not being a Ninjutsu or Taijutsu person he has nothing to protect himself from the projectile weaponry, but then a large boom of flames were around him, blocking the attacks. He lowered his guard and saw his savior. "Naruto, I thought you went off fight someone or even went back?"

"Never, that was just a decoy." He looked at him and his eyes looked different, he still had his blue eyes but his pupils were like the fox's eye.

"Some decoy, I have to cover your ass."

"Sorry but I needed Sasuke to leave the village and I needed someone in the inside to make the ninja paranoid about something. That's why I wanted Leader to join me."

"And that faze of you being frighten of me?"

"A disguise, so you can think lowly of me." Sakkaku chuckled and applauded for Naruto. "Clever very, very clever fox you are. And to think I thought you were a dimwitted fox."

"That was old Naruto, he only slowed me down. I'm new Naruto I wait for no one."

"What of the girl?"

"She's the only thing left of the old Naruto and she's the only one I'll wait for. But now she's gone, I will search for her to the ends of the earth to find her, even if it kills me."

"Be careful what you whish for Naruto you might get it." They felt Tsunade, Gai and other ninja approaching towards them, they knew what they're looking for and they have to do it fast or they'll be caught.

"Right, so, where is it?" Naruto walked up to the wall and slammed his fist into it making the wall slide open. In it was only emptiness, except for a red orb laying on a column surrounded by a fiery red field. Naruto placed his hand into the field burning his hand, though it had no effect at all to him because he's immune to fire, and grabbed the red orb yanking it out and the field then disappeared into nothing. "Let's go." Sakkaku agreed and both vanished into their elements. Tsunade and Gai arrived too late; the orb the Tool of Power is gone. "It's gone…no…I failed."

"What?" said Gai confuse of what she's talking about. "What do you mean Lady Tsunade?"

"He stole the Tool of Power."

"The Tool of Power, what is that?"

"It's a mystical and powerful orb that is only known to the Kages. There are five in all each one having different attributes. The Tool of Power, the Tool of Knowledge, the Tool of Conscience, the Tool of Wrath, and the Tool of Peace, together they can create life in any form they choose. But why does he want to create life?"

Sakkaku and Naruto appear on their thrones, along with the Tool of Power in Naruto's hands. Most of the members were on sitting on their thrones except for Gaara and Aijin, which were holograms of themselves. "Piece of cake, and it only needed is just a couple of deceptions in order to get the prize." said Naruto

He stood up from his throne and placing the item in the middle of the room next to the larger orb. "It seems that you not only deceive your own, but us as well. Why is that?" said number Six

"Why, simple answer really. Isn't that what ninja are, deceivers and tricksters, but isn't that the same nature as a fox too? I needed to prove myself to everyone so that I can show how close I am to my biju."

Everyone look at him silently until Leader broke the silence, and usually when he broke the silence it was sometimes bad news or even bad luck, but now it's different. "The Biju and Jinchuriki relation must be as one as our soul and body are. You showed promise in your actions Naruto, as well the relation you have with your biju, being the most tails and the strongest of all biju, but know this." Naruto sat silently wondering what he's going to say. Most of the times his old life style, being of constant training, was never accepted in the organization. "Power isn't everything, tactics, knowledge, instinct, agility and the will, that what make one strong. Not training, not power, not anything, but the will and the knowledge of the relationship of the biju and Jinchuriki. Training only guides you, but does not give you the act or the knowledge of what will happen rather then what could happen. Keep that in mind Naruto and you will be strong."

"Yes Leader."

"Now that we have one of the Tools we can proceed on gathering the other four Tools. Gaara, what is your destination?"

"600 meters from my village, it won't be long till I arrive to my village. It won't take as long as Naruto's was, I will destroy it and take the Tool of Knowledge."

"The destruction of a village," said Seven "should we take such a risk or should we wait till we have all five Tools? If we destroy a village then wouldn't that make the other villages concern their own survival, raise their defenses even stronger and higher than it already was?"

"Destruction of a village is like revenge to us, we should destroy them all!" said Sakkaku "They should all suffer what they did to us we will return the thanks in ten fold!"

"No," said Sonkei "Seven is right. We shouldn't destroy a village, yet. But we do need to move fast. If we destroy a village then they will raise their defenses, but if we only steal the Tools the Kages, by the rule that they were given, must never speak of the Tools. Even if it meant that they have lost the Tool."

"A secret," said Aijin "They have to keep a secret if they lost the Tool? Well that's good news for us, makes our mission easier."

"The reason for this secrecy is the knowledge of the Tool should not be leak out. The Tool must and forever till the end of time a secret. If one knows, besides the Kage, then war for these Tools will erupt." Said Sonkei

"War," Pondered Leader "if the knowledge of the Tools is leaked out then all in the world would want these objects for themselves. Once the bloodshed is over we will take our prizes from the weaken enemies and have all five Tools."

Most of the members, those who don't have their hoods on, liked this idea. Kill a bunch of birds with only one stone. Make war by using the greed, lust and avarice of men, just like they, the Jinchuriki, were used as.

"But first, we must do away with the Leaf Village. Unfortunate they know too much of us and must be eliminated."

"The bomb is still ticking Leader. Will that do?" said Sakkaku

"Yes, the destruction of the Leaf Village is our first priority." Leader look at Naruto simply nodding.

Tsunade and Gai walked back outside, she wanted to know if anyone has found any sign of a bomb in the village. Unfortunate no has found it and they're running out of time. A team of ANBU jumped standing in front of them. "Have you found anything?"

"No, Lady Tsunade."

"Keep searching, we must find that bomb!"

"Understood."

On the Hokage monuments Naruto, with his hood covering his head, appear from fire holding a controller. "It's time for this village to pay for everything they did to me." He activated the bomb, hiding in his apartment by a Genjutsu, which no one can detect or even sense. "Rest in peace…my friends, I'm sorry." He disappeared in flames.

Akamaru quickly sniffed the air smelling someone familiar. "What is boy?" Akamaru whined not knowing what that smell was, but then he raised his ears hearing something ticking. Without question he ran off leaving Kiba behind. "Hey boy, where you going?" He said following his dog to Naruto's apartment ramming the door down. He sniffed the ground trying to find whatever he heard in the air. Kiba soon arrive looking at his dog confuse. "Boy, there's nothing here." But Akamaru didn't listen to him and still sniff the ground for something. Kiba wondered what his dog was looking for. "Maybe it's invisible." He thought loudly and soon contacted Neji from his head set. Only a few seconds later Neji arrive, along with Tenten and Lee. "Akamaru thinks there's something here, can you see anything?" Neji activated his Byakugan seeing nothing, but soon there was a small glimpse of a box like object in the corner of the room. "There's something on the corner of the room." He pointed at the corner, Akamaru and Kiba somehow dispelled the Genjutsu, there was the bomb ticking away to only two seconds away. "Shit!"

Sasuke, Sakura and Kakashi were only a mile away from the village. Sasuke still have Naruto in his mind, how can he betray them and why, those same words kept on repeating his mind, but the more he thought about it the more he engulf himself with anger. Out of nowhere five appear from the trees which stop them on their tracks. Kakashi spotted someone standing on a branch wearing nothing but white and a half white and ruby eye mask. Soon Sasuke and Sakura saw the person too. "Who are you?"

"Leave or die." The person disappeared leaving them speechless. "Wait!"

"What did he mean, leave or die?" said Sakura

All of a sudden a large explosion, coming from the village, threw them off guard and they saw a large ball of fire appear from the sky. "The village!!!" yelled Kakashi

"But…how?" yelled Sakura

"Naruto…why…I thought…you would never do something like this…not even to your own friends!"

Naruto looked as his old village and home burn and all those memories of him along with his friends, his senseis and all were all dead. He couldn't stop the tears coming out of his eyes and that damn shake in his right hand. If there was anything to change the past to have a better life instead of the life he had he would, but now it isn't the time to focus on the past instead of the future. He whipped the tears off his face and clutched his hand tightly making the shaking stop. Again he vanished into fire unknowing that his fellow teammates and master are still alive. But he could sense their presence from afar.

Jiraya saw a large smoke from where the village is. Either that something bad has happen to the village or Hinode has already attack the village. He only hopes that he isn't too late to save everyone from them. "First, Naruto leaves second I learned that there is a Jinchuriki organization. Now the village is being attack! Why does this have to happen?"

"Because it does pervy sage!" Naruto appeared out of nowhere surprising all three of them. "Let just get this over with, I'm busy." Naruto clenched his hand and threw it up high and a blast of fire shoot out forming into a zanbato. "Introduction, eh, I'm Naruto barer of the Nine tail Fox and your maker." Jiraya couldn't believe what was in front of him, Naruto his own apprentice part of, possibly, the most powerful and dangerous organization ever built, the same words kept repeating in his head, why?

Same goes for me!" Sakkaku appear next to Naruto surprising Itachi and Kisame. The two Jinchuriki stared at their opponents like they were nothing but gennin, though Kisame and Itachi had no worries, sure they were defeated by Sakkaku, twice, but that because they were off guard now they are ready for him. Jiraya in the other hand still had trouble seeing his apprentice as the enemy. "Naruto…" He said silently Kisame and Itachi looked at each other and agreed on letting Jiraya handle Naruto. "Master Jiraya, you handle your apprentice we'll handle Sakkaku." Itachi said

Jiraya didn't response he was still had trouble adjusting this matter. "Damn it, he's out Itachi. I'll handle Naruto You handle Sakkaku at least you have an advantage against him. Plus I have an equal amount of reserved chakra to the Jinchuriki."

"I was so looking forward fighting against Naruto."

"Hey, don't worry I'll make sure that I won't kill him, so that you can finish him off." He said with a twisted smile. "Here I come, Jinchuriki!" Naruto clapped his hands together and a dark aura appeared around, which surprise Kisame, but not Itachi, and slammed his palms to the ground and writing appear from the ground. "Five Fox Shrines!" Five shrines wrapped with chains appear around each one had a symbol, Black, South, Azure, East, Crimson. Sakkaku smiled at the two Akatsuki not knowing what lies ahead. "Five Fox Shrines! Wake!" The chains were broken off from the shrines and forcefully open and five Naruto's walked out of the shrines all having different marks on their faces. This confuse the two Akatsuki members, why didn't he just do a simple clone jutsu than this jutsu? Naruto smiled and the other Narutos had wicked grins and smiles, showing their sharp fox teeth.

While they were jumping from one tree to another, Sasuke felt Naruto's chakra and immediately went to the direction that he was. "Sasuke!" said Sakura and left following him. Kakashi saw them leaving and decided to follow them. "I know that chakra," Sasuke said in his mind. "That's Naruto's chakra. Wait who that other one. It almost feels just like Naruto's, but different."

Sakkaku clapped his hands together and slammed them to the ground too. "Genjutsu: Twelve mirror jutsu!" The ground started to shake then twelve identical mirrors rose from the ground all having a different reflections of Itachi and Kisame. One had the reflection of behind them, another on top of them and another in front of them etc. etc. "What are those mirrors for?" said Itachi

"Useless glass, that's what!" Kisame performed handsigns and summoned his Shark Missile at Naruto. Sakkaku moved one of his mirrors in front of Naruto, having the reflection of Itachi and Kisame from below, the shark hits the mirror, but it was swallow whole, which surprise Kisame, and was redirected to Kisame from below. "Release!" He shouted and the shark turns into plane water only splashing him. "Those mirrors…they're—"

"Yes, I know Kisame, but they're illusions."

"Illusions? Can you dispel them?"

"One mirror has more chakra than I do. It's not possible."

"Heh, Maybe I should give you at least 30 of my chakra."

"That's not enough."

"What?!"

Itachi sneered at the two Jinchuriki, who were merely enjoying the match from the sidelines. "They have unique jutsus and chakra level. That Sakkaku, the Demon Dog chakra, one tail from the dog has more chakra than I. That dog has five tails, meaning he's five times more powerful than I."

"30 won't count huh, fine 60."

"60 you'll die if you give me that much Kisame. You can only give at least 40."

"I would rather die than see my partner die." He said with a sinister smile. "Besides, this match is becoming more and more intense." They suddenly disappeared and one of the clones Naruto's appear from top smashing his fist to the ground. Itachi and Kisame, while Kisame gave his chakra to Itachi, sprinted to the two Jinchuriki. "This should be interesting." Said Sakkaku, Naruto chuckled and ordered his other clones to jump into the mirrors and attack them. "Itachi!" His pointed his finger to the mirrors and they all had the reflections of Naruto and Sakkaku, Sakkaku was a bit surprise, he admits, but then turn back to his usual confident self. The Clone Naruto's jumped from the directions they were directed to go and had their fists ready to attack Naruto and Sakkaku. "Game over." Itachi sneered, but the clones all of a sudden turn into holographic forms passing through the two Jinchuriki. "What?" Yelled Kisame, he then felt being held by a bear hug by the Naruto that pass through the mirror first. "Kisame…" Kisame started to feel weak as though his soul was being pulled from him actually his soul was being taken from him from the Clone Naruto. "Kisame!" Yelled Itachi throwing a kunai at the Clone Naruto, but one of the mirrors got in the way reflecting the kunai to him. Kisame deflected the attack using his sword, which nearly used the last of his strength as his soul as nearly out of him. Itachi could only watch helplessly as his partner slowly died. He cursed at the two Jinchuriki, but then a thought came to him, the shrines. "Those shrines, they came from those shrines." Itachi made the Great Fireball jutsu and blew out the large flames as usual the mirrors blocked the attack reflecting it to Itachi, from the back. But instead of standing in the original place he quickly rushed to the soul sucking Naruto's shrine staring at it. "Sakkaku, my shrine!" Yelled Naruto

"To late!" The Great Fireball appears from behind and he quickly dodges the attack and the Fireball hit a direct hit to the shrine destroying it killing the soul sucking Naruto. Kisame's soul rejoined with his body and he slowly got up breathing heavily. Itachi appear next to him giving his chakra back.

"My mirrors, they used my mirrors against us. Curse them." Sakkaku bit his thumb place blood on his hand and slammed it to the ground. "Summoning jutsu: Sacred Jinchuriki cards!" The same cards he used in Akatsuki hideout flew all over the place. "Not these cards again." Kisame said irritated and Itachi seemed irritated too. Naruto released his chakra making them shrines disappeared and the clone Narutos, Sakkaku did the same with his mirrors too and said. "You ruin our fun, now it's time to end this!" A dozen cards flew pass by Sakkaku and Naruto making them disappear. "Is this an illusion too Itachi?"

"Yes, Sakkaku focus his attacks on Genjutsus. Just like me, but his is different. I can only focus my Genjutsu on one person or people I set my eyes on, but Sakkaku can focus his Genjutsu on all targets in a 360 degree. But his Genjutsu is not like any I have ever seen. It's like he uses magic rather than chakra."

"Magic, huh."

All of a sudden Naruto appear from no where, from Sakkaku cards, slashing his zanbato downwards. Itachi and Kisame dodge the attack quite easily, which concerned Itachi. "Where is Sakkaku? Why hasn't he attack either." Naruto made the tiger handsign and focus all his chakra around him. "Jinchuriki style: Fox flaming souls!" Nine orbs like fire balls made a half circle shape above Naruto, he then point at them and the fireballs fired themselves at them. They collided on them, but only to find out that they were merely clones. Kisame appear out of nowhere, by appearing with a water jutsu, slashed Naruto in half. He smiled but soon turns into a frown seeing that Naruto was a clone. Naruto appear from walking out of a tree, which was behind Kisame, and creating the Rasengan plunging it into Kisame. "One down…" Kisame then turn into a hologram. "An illusion. Kisame and Itachi were only a few meters from Naruto making handsigns. The shark ninja created his shark torpedo and the Uchiha fired his Great Fireball at the Jinchuriki. When the attacks were a few feet away from him his fireballs took the hit instead. They were a bit displeased, but were even more when they saw their attacks being absorbed by Naruto's fireballs sucking the chakra out of them. "What?!" They both shouted, Naruto chuckle and clapped his hands together, his skin started to crumble and were falling off, soon his skin fell enough to show Sakkaku face. "Damn it another illusion!" said Kisame

Sakkaku chuckled and Naruto appear from his cards holding his hands in the tiger handsign. "I don't get it, why did they have to fool us?"

"Its simple shark boy," said Sakkaku "I have the best chances to get close to you, that's why." They were still confuse of what he meant by that. Naruto chuckled releasing his chakra. "Good bye." He activated the fireballs special ability since it carries they're attacks chakra it made them paralyzed. "How, how are they able to this?" said Itachi struggling to move. "Man and I thought you were the smart one Itachi," Said Naruto "the connection of the attack and the attacker. When you released your attacks at Sakkaku your chakra were in those attacks, meaning even though they are miles away from you, your jutsu and yourself are still connected. So, these fireballs, even though they absorb your attacks, they still manage to have that connection that you and your jutsu have, got it.

"But enough talk, let's kill them my little brother." Naruto smiled and clapped his hand together. "Now release!" Nine kunais hit the nine fireballs, all having a explosive tag, destroying the fireballs. "No!" shouted Sakkaku

"Damn it, we didn't see that coming! I couldn't absorb those kunais chakra in time." The two Akatsuki were released from their captures and Jiraya appear in his Toad Sage form, along with Pa toad and Ma toad.

"Looks like he finally snapped out of it, eh, Itachi."

"Any sooner and we would have been killed. Jiraya that boy is dead."

"I know that, it that was what made me hold back. I didn't want to believe that he has betrayed us, but the truth is…he has." Jiraya sadly stared at his old apprentice, who wasn't effected by his Old Master compassion towards him.


	6. A Hero Falls: Unfortunate Truth 2

Gaara and Aijin arrived at the borders of the Sand Village. He easily killed the guards with ease with no one warning the village of his arrival. They both had their hoods on and they slowly walked to the entrance of the village. He eyed the village seeing many of the children playing joyfully and the villagers living their lives without a care. On that moment his past came to him and was fuel with anger because of it. "Aijin, this won't take long. Wait for me."

"Right, be careful Ga—Eight." He disappeared into a gust of sand leaving behind a soft gust brushing her cape. In the village Kankuro and Temari looked down on the village, it has been five years since Gaara disappeared thanks to everyone in the village. And though they don't show it they do miss their little brother and whish that there was a way to get him back to the village. Though they admit it they didn't like him in the past, but all that change after the Chunin Exams, but now it's too late for them to tell him that. "This village doesn't seem like it without him." Said Kankuro

"Yeah, I know what you mean. Father doesn't seem to care, he never cared about him. It's too late for us to help him in any other way if only—" She hesitated the memory of her brother was too much and they decided to move to another subject.

Gaara walked into the Kage's office without being detected and slip through all the traps that were in his way. He could feel he was coming closer to the Tool of Knowledge hiding in the office of the Kage's office, his father's office. When he entered he was surprise to see it empty, only thing in the room were stack of papers and note books. He walked in the room, towards his father's desk, sensing the Tool getting stronger and stronger. He stop right in front of the desk and sensed the Tool somewhere in his desk. He eyed it and turns his gaze to the corner of the desk seeing a portrait of him and his son and daughter, but not him. He picked the portrait scorning at it. **"Gaara, the Tool, it's in the portrait." **Said Shukaku

He laid the portrait on the ground and clapped his hands together releasing the One tail Raccoon dog chakra, then he slammed them on it. Afterwards a seal appear on it and it started to bleed and soon vanish and sand brown Tool was being pulled out of it.

Temari felt a sting behind her neck, she sense something foul and dark, the Biju. "Kankuro…I sense the One tail demon." She said in a terrifying tone.

"One tail…Gaara?" They both turn at the Kazekage's office building, something evil and foul was in that building. With out hesitation they immediately went to it. When they got there they enter in their father's office, but to be disappointed to see nothing, only a cracked burnt portrait of them and their father. "He's gone…" Kankuro picked the still hot portrait up.

Temari felt like she was about to cry, but she held it back. "Why, why was here?"

"Temari, we have to keep this a secret from the village. If they know about this they might do something rash against him." She agreed, they replaced the photo with a new one, but they know that their father will know the difference, somehow.

Gaara arrived back with Aijin, who was sitting on a rock. "Let's go Aijin, I have the Tool." They soon both vanish into their elements leaving nothing behind.

Jiraya still gaze his apprentice and he looked back waiting for his first move. "Itachi, Kisame, don't interfere."

"Same for you, Sakkaku." Said Naruto

Jiraya suddenly made handsigns; Naruto didn't know what jutsu he was doing since he knows most of his jutsus. "Earth style: Toad Earth Jutsu!" He and the elder toads yelled in union. A large toad made of mud grabbed Naruto from the foot and slowly pulled him into the dirt. He struggles to get free from it but another toad appears from the dirt taking a hold on him. The more he struggled the more toads came out from the earth pulling him into the muddy earth. "Five tails!" He shouted and a burst of flaming hot chakra exploded out of him and his body took of a form of a fox with five tails, set on fire, whipping around, but he then return back to his normal form. Jiraya attacked again with another toad jutsu. "Fire Style: Dragon Flame Bomb!" A hot stream of fire shot out of his and the old toads mouth, Naruto smiled. The flames hit him, but had no effect on him. By their surprise Naruto engulf flames and shot it right back. Jiraya countered by deflecting the attack using a clone. "Is that all _Master_?" He said mockingly. A clone Jiraya jumped out from the ground wrapping his arms and legs around Naruto, on his chest were a chest full of explosive tags. "Oh man this sucks."

"NOW!" He released his chakra making them all sizzle and explode. After the smoke clear all was left was his dead corpse laying on the floor. "Is it done?" He thought sadly. Sakkaku began to laugh which caught Jiraya's eye. Naruto then walked out of thin air, like he was wearing a invisible cloak. "Sakkaku used his Genjutsu hiding the real Naruto when the old man used that fire technique, is that right Itachi."

"Unfortunately, yes."

"You surprise me there Jiraya. I thought you would have gotten me there."

"You don't know everything that I posses, Naruto."

"We'll see." Naruto look like he was enjoying this fight and was eager to attack Jiraya again. Sakkaku chuckled, Naruto, though didn't look at him, turn his attention to his partner. "What's so funny?"

"It's logical you still care for these humans."

"Logic, logic is only a waste."

"Logic is the true essence of knowledge. Without it we'll be living in a world of madness."

"You're calling me crazy? You're the crazy one. You like to torture others with your illusions."

Sakkaku chuckled eerily; Jiraya wondered why they're wasting time with the principles of logic, Kisame and Itachi in the other hand were sitting this one out. "You think I'm crazy, you burn that innocent town to the ground." Jiraya reacted to this statement, dumbstruck to hear that his apprentice killed innocent people.

"I didn't do it for fun and I was given the order to kill those people."

"Yeah I know, but being your partner I was suppose to join you in that mission. Now I wonder if you're enjoying this job as an assassin way too much." He crackles and Naruto started to get annoyed. "Logic is the true essence of all knowledge and shows us who we really are from the inside."

"Then logically you're the insane one, Sage Illusionist."

"Oh, using my nickname are you, Reconnaissance Assassin." Sasuke and the others were just about a few meters from the arena they hiding in the trees scanned seeing who were there. Sasuke grip his hand seeing his brother there motionless, he thought that he was dead fortunately for him he's not. Sakura and Kakashi could see Itachi too, but they weren't on him but on their fallen comrade, Naruto. "Well if logic is so important than why don't people study it more? Wouldn't that make the world a better place to live?"

"Logic is not in the same category as ethics. You're thinking philosophy not logic."

"Well philosophy is a waste of time too."

"If it's such a waste than why do you always say 'I always keep my word' isn't that your philosophy?"

"I hate you." He laughed knowing that he had his partner in a corner.

"Why are they doing? Why are they wasting time?" said Sakura

"They're waiting for something or someone." Kakashi examined the two Jinchuriki.

"Who?" said Sakura

Naruto pulled out a kunai with a explosive tag attach on it and threw it at branch only a few inches from them. "Shit! Move!" Sasuke yelled silently. They jumped away from the explosion and jumped out into the open. "Well so much for a surprise attack." Said Kakashi having his Sharingan ready, Sasuke too had his Sharingan activated. Kisame chuckled and looked over to his partner. "Looks like your brother here to help, Itachi."

"Seems like it."

"We're not here to help _brother_ we're here for Naruto and Master Jiraya."

"Really." Naruto smiled he then slammed his hands together and with one hand he pulled out a blue card and threw it at everyone. "Remember and forget." He simply said before disappearing along with Sakkaku. Jiraya fell to the ground, sitting up. He breathed heavily like never before, it wasn't that he was tired it that he still couldn't believe that has turn against the village and his Master.

"Naruto…"

"It's a beautiful name…Naruto."

"Eh, what?" said Jiraya while sitting in front of his student and Kushina walking out of the kitchen. "Uh…well does that make me the Godfather? Oh boy…" He laughed rubbing behind his head. "Absolutely sensei, there's no finer shinobi than you." Said Minato

He looked on at his apprentice and his wife and couldn't believe that he was going to be their son's godfather. "Naruto…I was supposed to raise you…I was your godfather…" He grasped the ground and tears landed on the ground making the dirt wet. "I failed helping my student, your father, my sensei, my best friend. Now you…I've failed you too."

"I never go back on my word. I'm going to be Hokage, just you wait I'm going to be the greatest Hokage in history!"

"I should have been there for him..." He then felt a warm hand on his shoulder Kakashi patted his back while the old sage cried. Sakura and Sasuke were next to their sensei, Sasuke look at his brother. His partner, Kisame, had an evil smiled and Itachi didn't look fazed of what Jiraya is going through. He glared at both of them wanting to kill them both, but now, he knew, isn't the time.

Naruto and Sakkaku arrived at a large castle fortress like structure. "When Leader told Six to make a big castle fortress man did he made one!" said Sakkaku

"The guy is an over achiever. What did you expect?"

"Some gratitude if you don't mind!" A multiple of elements appear in front of them and from them came out a tall man. He took his hood off reveling to be an old man. "Here we go again." Naruto sighed and wondered his sight somewhere else.

"It took me a year for me to build this place and did anyone help out. No, in this day of age no one respects their elders."

"Oh, come one, we were all busy." Naruto smiled hopefully this would make things better.

"Sure you were, while Sakkaku went off fighting the last of the Akatsuki, you were making googily eyes with the Hyuga girl!"

"He so got you there kid."

"I'm not KID!!!!"

"Enough." Sonkei came from his element, lightning, walking up to them. "Leader gives thanks to you Ronen for your hard work. As for the rest of you, Suii, Aijin and Gaara will be joining you that means you two Naruto and Sakkaku."

"Oh come on! I do all the fighting here! Naruto is the assassin rank I'm supposed to find recruiters."

"There's no one to recruit Sakkaku, all nine Jinchuriki are in Hinode. Who else are we going to recruit?"

"Good point, but really I haven't slept in days, actually weeks."

"Then rest, but until they enter in this castle you must be fully awake."

"Yeah, yeah." He disappeared in a vortex leaving Naruto behind. "Naruto…"

"Did Leader make me the leader?" He said anxiously.

"No, Gaara will be leading the mission."

"Oh…damn it."

"But here, Leader wanted me to give you this." Sonkei handed a letter to him, he open it and read it carefully. He nodded with a serious face.

"Good, Ronen we must leave." They both left with their element and Naruto entered in the castle using his. When he entered the castle it looked like something from feudal time. On the floor was Sakkaku sleeping like the dog he is he. Naruto had just realized that he hasn't slept either since he had return to the village. He was about to get some shut eye too until he felt the demon chakra emerging out of his body and the same went for Sakkaku. "Aaahh, not another meeting." Sakkaku whined and yawned at the same time. Naruto agreed with him and they both sat on the ground cross legged and having their hands join together. Holograms of them appear on their thrones, Gaara and Aijin where on their thrones and he held the Tool of Knowledge in his hands as well the other members. The Tool of Knowledge levitated to the middle of the room joining with the Tool of Power. "I have brought the Tool of Knowledge from my forsaken village, Leader."

"Excellent Gaara, now I have a mission for both of you. Go to the castle and Naruto and Sakkaku will fill you out."

"Yes Leader."

"Is that all," said Sakkaku "Because this taking out of my sleep time."

"Sakkaku just shut up, you'll have enough time to sleep." Said Naruto

"Shush you two," said Ronen "Leader speaks."

"Now that we have two of the five we should begin faze two, those who survived from Kohona will believe that our organization is in the castle. Sakkaku will begin extracting their most precious possession and they will die slowly. Yugito, you will join with Naruto and Sakkaku in the castle."

"But with a low number in the Organization, how will we able to get all the stones?" said Yugito

"Don't worry, Yugito," said Sonkei "Ronen and I will have no problem to find them all."

"Follow Leader's orders, we must not tread off of our mission."

"Taking over the world, then what?"

"That is something you will learn in the future, Naruto." said Ronen

Naruto whined and slouching on his throne like a little kid, Leader adjourn the meeting and most of the members holograms disappeared, Yugito disappeared in her element leaving Leader, Sonkei and Ronen behind.

"Sonkei, Ronen, begin with faze two." They nodded and disappeared into their elements.

Jiraya had stop crying but is still in deep depression, though, he can still move around and be active it was just that his mind is in another place. Sasuke helped him up, but when the old Sannin was on his two feet he focus his attention to his brother who had been staring at him for quite a while. Sasuke couldn't stop thinking about his family being killed by the hand of his own brother, son, nephew their own flesh and blood. Itachi thought that all this was foolish and responded to his little brother. "You know, there's always Kisame you can stare at."

Kisame smiled gripping his sword tightly and glared at Sasuke, who wasn't staring at him. "If that brother of yours even has one glance at me, Itachi, I swear I'll rip his eyes from his socket." Sasuke didn't listen to the shark ninja but activated his sharingan and kept his eye on Itachi. "Do you want to play this game little brother, alright Sasuke, I hope you're prepared." He activated his sharingan and his Mangekyo sharingan. "You think you can have a chance with me little brother?"

"There's not only three who have the Mangekyo, there's four who posses the Mangekyo brother." Itachi seem surprise, but didn't look like he was. How can Sasuke have the Mangekyo, the only way to posses the unique sharingan is either kill one's best friend, pull one brother's eye out or Kakashi's way which is unknown, but how did Sasuke create his Mangekyo sharingan. "You are lying. Show me." Sasuke grasped his fist tightly, but something held him back, though, Itachi couldn't see it his curse seal glowing, it was surrounded with five seals around it, blood red and that seem to be the only thing that held him back.

"I knew you are lying. There's only three who have the Mangekyo sharingan. So instead of you—" He glanced at Sakura and shot his Mangekyo sharingan at her, but Sasuke got in the way and activated his Mangekyo Sharingan, which look like Kakashi's but with three tome inside of the empty space of the pinwheel, negating his attack. The first seal was burning off of his skin and it pained. "So you were telling the truth." Itachi deactivated his sharingan resting his eyes. Sasuke had trouble deactivating his as his tries to stay active, like it had a mind of its own. He finally deactivated but fell to the ground exhausted. "Sasuke!" Sakura went to help him she saw the first layer of seal burn off from his skin which made a badly burn wound on his skin. She nurtures his skin until it was all fully healed. "The seal, that Jiraya made, is gone."

"Don't worry Sakura, Jiraya will make another seal."

"He's still out of it I'll have to make the first layer of seal."

"No, Sakura, the seal jutsu takes to much chakra."

"I know." She placed her hand over the curse seal she released her chakra and recreating the first layer of seal, but it took more than half of her chakra away. After the new seal she never felt so exhausted in her life. "How sweet, fool and the foolish." Kisame smiled and chuckled, Sakura grasp her hand and center her chakra in her hand, but that only made her mussels tighten due to large amount of chakra that she needed to use on Sasuke's curse seal. "Itachi, Kisame," Kakashi had Jiraya over his shoulder, who was still dazed, glaring at the two former Akatsukis members. "This isn't time for us to fight, so just shut up and leave us in peace."

"Wait…" Jiraya spoke abruptly raising his head slightly sternly staring at them. "Akamatta, how did you two know the name his name? Did you find Hinode's hideout?"

Kisame face turn into a serious one and Itachi somewhat glared at the dirt he stood on. The memory still haunts them even to this day.

A year ago

The two former Akatsuki members were in Sound country, just two weeks ago Itachi had fully recover from his own attack. Though he was still a bit shaky from the experience, but he was more than ready to fight that Jinchuriki again. "Are you sure you alright?" Kisame glanced over to his partner. "Yes, I am Kisame, and thank you for helping me from my ordeal."

"No problem, but what still bothers me is why do we need to ask Orochimaru's help to fight against that Jinchuriki?"

"It's a personal level, besides if he refuses we can merely usurp him."

"Yeah, sounds like my type of plan." He said with a vile smile. They were just nearing to a bridge and saw nine people in black and Orochimaru along with the sound four and Kabuto. The serpent Sannin had an aggravated face and seem that they were about to fight. "Orochimaru, Sannin of Kohona… former Sannin I must exact. This land will be ours, leave or die." Said Leader

Orochimaru chuckled then it went to a simple laughter to a big laugh. "You kill me? I doubt it, but I am more intrigue to see nine in one place. The rumors are true, Akatsuki are dead, but I'm surprise to see by whom. Nine Jinchuriki all in one place."

"Jinchuriki?!" Kabuto voice froze up not wanting to believe that this is true. "Well if you want my land then you have to fight me, Leader. Akamatta is it? A former ninja from the Land of Demons barer of Eight headed Serpent the Orochi!"

"Do not think I can't negate all you snake jutsu, Orochimaru." He said in a calm voice.

"I know all about snakes Akamatta, but what I want from you is the serpent's power! Who ever bears the serpent inside of them will be granted immortality. I want that power!"

"It's mine, Orochimaru, if you want it you'll have to pull it out of my body. Be worn for if you place it in your body you will be driven into insanity."

"Then I'll be careful the—" Out of Akamatta's hood threw out a large snake that look like Manda a bit, but instead purple it was black with red spots on it. Orochimaru and the others dodge it in the nake of time. A tag bomb was left behind from Orochimaru and exploded ripping the snake body and head into pieces. But when it exploded multiple serpents were thrown at the Sannin, who was a bit surprise but spat out his body out jumping away from the serpents, they attach themselves on the old body and exploded. Orochimaru, with amazing speed, slithered pass through the other Jinchuriki, they all called their leaders formal name, Orochimaru drew out his sword from his mouth and slashed Leader in half. Serpents then exploded from his muscles and attacked Orochimaru throwing him to the other side of the bridge. The snakes reattach themselves and Leader look good as new. He then raised his hand and it turn into a snake's head and fired a purple chakra blast at the Sannin. Orochimaru reacted, but too late, though he dodges it the attack scrapped his arm barely an inch. Orochimaru recovered from the sliding but felt weak all of a sudden. "The poison that is now coursing through your veins will soon kill you Orochimaru. Give up while your life is intact."

"Never!" Performed hand signs, but when he was about to release his chakra his body became limp and his chakra stop. The venom was so powerful that it can make Orochimaru fall to his knees. "Live or die?" Orochimaru roared and spat out his tongue constricting Leader's neck and then he spat out his sword, the other eight Jinchuriki were about to stop the attack but their leader told them to hold the attack. The blade pierces his neck going all the way through. Orochimaru smiled, but soon turn to frown and surprise, snakes came out of Akamatta's neck faster than anyone can see. Orochimaru call back his tongue and sword back, faster than the snakes, but they still reach them. Kabuto then caught his Lord and pull him to safety. The snakes landed where Orochimaru was and all exploded on the spot. Kabuto and Orochimaru were a few meters from the bridge Sound Four stand in front of their Lord and prepare to attack Leader. "Why do you persist, your Lord's fragile life now?" He turns his hand into a snake and pulled out a sword, the original grass cutting sword it had a rusty and obsolete look to it. He slashed the air and a power blast of wind exploded and it was so large that no one could dodge it, not even Orochimaru. The blast destroyed more than three miles of forest. "Do you believe that they are dead, Leader?" said Sonkei

"Possibly, but it's time to further our plans." They all nodded and vanished in their elements. Akamatta vanished like he was there and the next he wasn't. Kisame and Itachi looked shock and a bit afraid, Akamatta used only one head of the serpents' power and easily defeated Orochimaru with one swing of his blade. Their hope on defeating Sakkaku seem hopeless and futile, but there are still two other Sannin left in the world. They're next mission now is to find Jiraya, the toad sage.

Year later

Now the news of hearing the death of Orochimaru should be celebrated, but to hear that a member, a sole member can easily defeat the great snake Sannin, even being slashed more times when Orochimaru slashed Tsunade with his sword, was a big shock to Jiraya and Kakashi. Kakashi remember the time when he stared into his eyes, it was like seeing death. Jiraya in the other hand had lost an alley that he could use to defeat the Jinchuriki organization and save Naruto. Sasuke in the other hand wasn't to please to hear his death, only Orochimaru can remove the curse seal that embedded in his skin. Now he has to live with it for the rest of his life. Sakura knew what Sasuke is thinking right now and felt sorry for him that he has to have that accursed seal on him for the rest of his life. While they reminisced about this Kisame look over the card that Naruto gave them. It had nothing on it; it was simply a blue card with no attachments, seals or even a jutsu on it. He place some chakra in it but nothing, it was nothing more but a normal simple card.

"Why did that Jinchuriki gave us this if it doesn't work?"

Itachi look over his card and scan it for Genjutsu, but it had nothing, simple little blue card, that's all it was. "Jiraya…" The toad Sannin snapped out of his memories. "What do you think of this card that your apprentice gave us?" He looked the card over and saw nothing. "It's just a card, nothing special about it." Itachi sighed and looked over the horizon seeing the sun setting. "It's better if we camp out, we'll have to figure it out later."

Itachi and Kisame left first leaving the leaf ninja behind. "We probably should go back to the village and report this." Jiraya, unknowing that the village is destroy, Kakashi, Sasuke and Sakura didn't have the guts to tell them that the village is destroy by Naruto, that will only devastate him even more. Jiraya was about to leave, but notice that Kakashi and the others weren't moving. "What is it?"

"Jiraya…" Kakashi spoke out first unsure how to say this to someone whose spirit has already been torn apart by his own apprentice. "The village…it's gone." Jiraya face went pale and his body went limp. Images of him, Tsunade, Orochimaru and Sarutobi popped out of head. The memories of the village and its citizens, ninja and villagers alike, they're all gone. "No…damn…" He wipes what tears trickling down his eye and remains focus on his mission, stop Hinode at all costs! Nothing else matters anymore.

End Chapter


End file.
